Lea and the Treasure Summer
by Kilikani
Summary: Lea spends a fun filled summer with her great uncle and the oak island team. Curse of Oak island fanfiction!


**Hey everyone! New story here! Super excited about it this! Expect the next chapter tomorrow or later tonight.**

 **...**

 **Edit with the Docs appThe next morning I'm sitting in the unfamiliar desk with the unfamiliar seat. The teacher stand up in front, eyeing all her students.**

 **Edit with the Docs app**

Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same time.

NO THANKSUSE THE APP

Lea and the Treasure Summer

My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room quickly. The wind whistled outside and I rotated myself under the unfamiliar sheets. The pillow smells different, the sheets, the room. I sat up and looked over to the boxes lining the room and turned the bedside light on.

Light illuminated the room, shining into all the dull corners. I looked over at the alarm clock, sighing as I read it's time. 10;34 pm. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Opening one of the boxes, I pulled out a folded up collage. On the collage, it had pictures of dogs, horses, myself, and drawing I had drawn.

I sat down with some tape and another box of streamers. I layed out each streamer to its full length and looked about the room. The walls were a light shade of blue and were bare. In the corner of my room was a small bay window. It overlooked the back of the house, from which you could see a busy road just an acre away.

The backyard was filled with trees and there was a small pool sitting off the back deck. The deck itself had a picnic table and chairs, but nothing else at this time. The woods were pretty, and I could make out a creek running through them. Then the road was barely visible.

I grabbed the streamers and stood on the bay window. I ripped some tape from where it was laying on my lip and chin, a perfect place to store tape, and taped the one streamer to the beginning of the window. Then I let it hang a bit and retaped it in the middle. I finished that up with two more streamers then stepped down to examine my work.

It still looked bare. I opened another one of my boxes and pulled out six throw pillows. Each were fluffy and the color of the rainbow. I also had my small bean bag that fit perfectly on the window seat. I lined up pillows so they looked pretty. It was good for now.

My collage I put over my headboard. I hear the door creek open and I whip my head around. Standing there is a older man with messy brown hair and a short white beard. His face was full of concern.

"Lea?" He asks. "Are you okay?"

I frown. "I'm okay, Gramps. Just can't fall asleep. Decided to do some decorating."

Gramps smiles. "Well okay then. You have school in the morning so you should head to sleep. Promise me?"

I nod. "Sounds good."

He closes the door and I let out a sigh of relief. Tomorrow was my first day of school. It's March, meaning I'm missing so much of the school year already. It couldn't be changed, though. My parents were killed just two months ago in a car crash. I'm an only child.

I loved being the only child. Mom and Dad were always there for me, supporting me in everything I did. When I broke my arm, they were there. When I was in my first school play, they were there, smiling, and encouraging me.

That's all changed now. After the funeral, I was placed with the first family my parents chose if something happened to them. It was the law. I was just lucky enough for that family to be the D'Amble's. The D'Amble's were my parents best friends. They had one child, who was a young boy who was only two years old.

I lived there for one month. It was a really hard month. I would spent nights crying tears of depression and heartache. The D'Amble's were my second family, but it all felt wrong. Not even holding tiny Owen helped.

It was only one month ago that the D'Amble's decided they couldn't keep me. I was struck. I didn't understand. They had legal guardianship over me, and they just wanted to give me away.

"But I don't have any family!" I had cried.

"Your parents have another family that has legal guardianship over you." Lauren had explained, which I was still confused. "They're your great aunt and uncle. They live in Nova Scotia. You know where that is, right?"

"Canada." I breath. "Canada? CANDA? CANADA!"

"Lea!" Lauren grabbed my hands and spoke straight to my face. "You need to calm down. Nova Scotia is a beautiful place. You know who your aunt and uncle are?"

I shake my head, tears streaming my face as I looked into Lauren's worried face. "Who are they? Are they nice? Do they have any grandkids my age?"

"I don't know. I just know that they are very wealthy. They're treasure hunters." Lauren looks solemn. "You're going to have so much fun. Looking for lost pirate treasure."

"Pirate treasure?" I ask. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Your aunt and uncle own an island that has so much mystery. They have their own TV show on it all as well. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

Looking back on that day, it seems like a dream. Although, today feels like a dream. I lay back down in the bed and drift off to sleep.

The next morning I'm sitting in the unfamiliar desk with the unfamiliar seat. The teacher stand up in front, eyeing all her students.

"You." She says, pointing to me. "Stand up."

I push my chair back and stand up feeling the eyes of my peers on me. "Yes?" I ask carefully.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Lea Hammett."

"Lea Hammett, you're new! Welcome to Westfield Middle School. What brings you here?" The teacher know seems more relaxed.

"Um." I start, thinking of how to answer. "My parents died two months ago so I was sent to Canada to live with my great aunt and uncle."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." She sighs. "You're relatives live here, I presume?"

"Yeah." I nod my head. "I'm under their legal guardianship now. They're coming in for an assembly today, I think. Is that today? My uncle didn't tell me."

"You uncle is coming in?" The teacher peers at me. "Yes, the assembly is today. The Oak Island team is giving a presentation. Is your uncle part of the Oak Island team?"

The teacher seems curious. Heck, I don't even know her name! I look around at my classmates, who are whispering to each other.

"I guess so." I answer quietly. "I just moved here one week ago. I really don't know anything about Canada. I'm from the US."

"Well, it's so nice to meet you Lea. I'm Mrs. Janice. I'm your teacher. Any one of your classmates is willing to help you out, aren't we?" She says, looking around at the other students. "This class makes our whole seventh grade, just so you know."

"All of it?" I ask. "Really? Is that why I saw little kids in the halls?"

"Yes, it is. Westfield is a very small town. We're very rural. Our whole school grades K-12 have a total of 500 kids. Everyone knows each other. People say we're lucky to live in the same town as the Oak Island team." Mrs. Janice explains.

"Oh." I say, now sitting down in my chair. "That's cool."

"It really is. Now, the assembly starts in twenty minutes, so I want everyone working on their math packets." Mrs. Janice's harsh voice returns. "I want all questions answered. When you're done come check with me."

The class scrambles about as one girl leans over to me across the row. "HEY!" She whispers. "Nice to meet you! Wanna sit next to me at the assembly?"

"Okay." I answer hesitantly. "Do you have a extra math packet?"

"Mrs. Janice has some." The girl answers. "By the way, the name's Ruby."

"Lea." I smile and head over to Mrs. Janice. "Do you have a packet for me?"

"Ah, of course!" She hands me a packet. "I hope you've learned up to here at your old school. With our small class, we usually go quicker than other schools. Does this looks familiar?"

"Oh, well, I'm actually doing 11th grade math at the moment."

Mrs. Janice frowns. "Oh, well that's different. We'll have to see what we can do about that. For know just do this packet."

I take the packet and head back to my seat. Looking over the questions, I sigh. I grab a pencil from my pencil pouch and begin. There was 10 questions, all about solving equations. I start the packet with a goal in mind. 12 minutes tops was my goal.

When I finish the questions, I glance up at the clock. I had spent 13 minutes. Not bad. I walk back up to the teacher and hand her my paper. "Uh..." I begin wearily. "I finished."

She looks up and takes my paper. "Oh, wow, okay." Was all she could manage as she checked my answers. "You got them all correct. Good job, Lea. We'll definitely need some harder material for you then."

I head back to my seat and pull out my sketchbook. Glancing around, I take in my peers. It still seems crazy that I'll be working with these kids for the rest school. I counted each person and their are only 20 of us. Back home, we had 200 per grade!

Ruby had dark skin and frizzy black hair which was pulled into a messy ponytail. She was wearing blue leggins, cream colored uggs, and jean jacket which was zippered up all the way. Her red rimmed glasses created a sophisticated look to her style.

I then looked at myself. I was wearing my black and blue sneakers, jeans, a simple maroon blouse and my brown hair with purple tips was in a messy bun. I guess I looked okay. Average. But I'm not average, I know that.

"Lea, how are you finished?" Ruby whispers.

"I'm taking 11th grade math." I admit, while wanting to hide. "It's nothing."

Ruby squeaks and her looks says it all. Cool. She quickly returns to her work before shooting her head up, looking at me and saying, "Don't forget to sit next to me at the assembly."

"I would never forget." I reassure her.

"Will all grades please report to the auditorium." A man over the speaker announced.

I followed Ruby out the door and followed her until we got to the auditorium. We filed into the aud.


End file.
